1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ball storage rack structures and, more particularly, to a ball storage rack structure with a base member and a cord. The base member has a plurality of first abutting portions. The first abutting portions enable a plurality of support rods to cross each other in a radiating manner. The cord is operable by a user to control the support rods and bear the weight of a bag. Hence, the ball storage rack structure of the present invention features enhanced ease of use and enhanced practicability.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ball storage rack is disclosed in US2008/0185805A1 and TW 096200763 entitled Ball Storage Rack. The ball storage rack comprises: at least three support rods arranged in an array, with the support rods each having a ground end equipped with a roller; two base members each having a pivot pivotally coupled thereto, with the quantity of the pivots pivotally coupled to each base member being the same as that of the support rods, with the base members positioned between the support rods in an axial direction of the support rods, with the pivots pivotally coupled to the support rods, respectively; and a connecting member with two ends connected to the two base members, respectively, such that the two base members are connected in an interactive manner.
The prior art has drawbacks as follows:
1. The ball storage rack structure of US2008/0185805A1 has at least three main rods, two base members, and at least six pivots. Hence, a plethora of constituent elements of the ball storage rack structure adds to the costs of the ball storage rack structure greatly.
2. Referring to FIG. 3 of US2008/0185805A1, a ball bag is usually mounted on the main rods, and the ball bag holds a plurality of balls. The support rods as a whole collapse as soon as the ball storage rack structure falls, thereby allowing the balls to escape from the ball bag. In the aftermath of the accident, a user has to erect the support rods and pick the balls. Hence, the ball storage rack structure lacks ease of use.